Lejos
by Kain Darkheart
Summary: Un sentimiento puede cambiar la vida. Estar junto a la persona que más te importa y no poder sentirla cerca. Historia después de la Ova. One-Shot. Angst. Elricest.


**Title:** Lejos  
**Pairing:** Elricest  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notas:** Un triste recuerdo de inspiración. Disfrútenlo.

**Lejos**

La distancia no siempre se mide en longitud, ¿lo sabes, hermano?.

Ni siquiera la lejanía de los mundos se compara con lo lejos que estás de mi…

Nos sentamos juntos en la mesa, éramos felices, al fin estábamos juntos, tan juntos… tan cerca… Ahora Noah nos pregunta por nuestro estado, cada quién responde por separado como si el otro no estuviera ahí, veo tu sonrisa al hablar con ella y siento que no lo puedo soportar, me levanto seriamente de la mesa diciendo que estoy satisfecho, dejo mi plato a medio comer a que se enfríe y me retiro del comedor, me voy a mi habitación, golpeo la pared con el puño izquierdo un par de veces, con la mano adolorida me acuesto en la cama... y sollozo en silencio.

Habíamos trabajado mucho, cada quién por nuestra parte, parecieron eternos los dos años que estuvimos separados, investigando, preguntando, trabajando, entrenando… todo para llegar hasta donde estamos.

¡No sirvieron para nada!

¿De que sirvió la muerte de Hei? No fue un justo intercambio… no lo fue…

Escucho que tocan a la puerta de la casa, me levanto ya más tranquilo y abro lentamente la puerta de lo que solía ser "nuestra habitación", ahora es solo mía, apenas estoy por pensar en salir cuando te veo ir por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal. Era Gracia, había traído una canasta de fruta, pan, y algunos caramelos para nosotros, tu la aceptas, agradeces y vuelves a sonreír… como odio verte sonreír.

Y lo odio por que ya no sonríes para mi…

Vuelvo a mi cama, me giro hacia mi escritorio, ahí está, esa cabeza de armadura con la que te volví a ver después de dos años, recuerdo como casi me asfixiabas con ese fuerte abrazo que me diste, y aunque me molestó tu comentario sobre mi altura, al momento de volverte a ver, me sentí tan dichoso, y en el momento en que dejaste de moverte, el vacío y oscuro Munich me envolvió nuevamente, pero ahora tenía una esperanza.

Los sueños que se cumplen ya no son sueños… me había enfurecido al escuchar eso en su momento… pero ahora le encuentro tanto sentido…

Es mi pecado… esa fue la consecuencia… pero fui yo quien decidió tomar el riesgo…

Noah entra a mi habitación, yo tengo la mirada vacía, ya hacía rato que había tomado aquel casco y me la había quedado mirando. Ella me dice cosas a las que yo no pongo atención, sólo una palabra sale de mi boca, en un susurro.

"Aru…"

Su rostro se muestra más preocupado, se acerca a mi y me abraza suavemente, hay un cierto alivio en esa demostración de afecto, pero pienso que quisiera que él me abrazara, confortándome de todo mi dolor, tocándome, dándome calor, como me había dicho que lo deseaba cuando con su metálica cabeza gacha me confesaba su pena.

Noah siente mis lágrimas, las limpia dulcemente con su mano y me da un beso en la frente, como la madre que ya no tengo.

En ese momento por fin le pongo atención, me pregunta que me ha pasado, por que mi hermano y yo estamos tan distantes.

"No hubo ninguna riña…" le dije.

Volvió a preguntarme que había pasado.

Yo siento vergüenza, temo otra vez, me separo de ella.

"Un día dejó de hablarme… ya no me quiere…"

Noah no reacciona demasiado, no me sorprende, sé que cuando me tocó leyó mi mente, y vio algunas imágenes de lo que pasó.

"No hables con él sobre esto…" le pedí con los ojos casi cerrados, me levanté esperando que hiciera lo mismo "tengo sueño…" ella entendió que quería estar solo y comenzó a retirarse, la seguí hasta la puerta por que yo mismo deseaba cerrarla. Con la mano en la perilla, me apoyé en la puerta y comencé a sollozar de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, pero cada vez que pasaba por mi mente el rostro de mi hermano en ese momento… no podía evitar que la vista se me nublara otra vez… llegué al punto de caer al suelo y llorar con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, de no ser por el automail, mi mano derecha habría sangrado de la fuerza con la que la cerré.

----

Noah había escuchado su llanto, apoyada en el otro lado de la puerta. Lo quería mucho, y su dolor también era el suyo… una lágrima corrió por su mejilla cuando, frente a ella, Alphonse salía de su habitación.

"Noah-chan, ¿Qué tienes?" preguntó preocupado.

"No te preocupes, Al…" le dijo sin sonreír, en ese momento no tenía ganas de sonreírle al inocente chico "siempre hay alguien peor que uno…" cerró los ojos, que volvían a llenarse de lágrimas, pero que durante ese instante intentó ocultar del pequeño Elric, se fué rápidamente.

Alphonse se quedó sólo en el pasillo, en un crudo silencio que sólo era roto por el ligero sonido de un sollozo… dio un paso… acercándose a la puerta frente a él… sujetó el pomo… temblando un poco, pero lo soltó, entrecerrando su castaña mirada.

"Niisan…"

---

Había vuelto a mi cama, mirando al techo, como era costumbre, mirando mi brazo derecho, aún funcionaba bien el automail de Winry, pero no sabía cuánto más aguantaría y tendría que usar de nuevo los brazos y piernas hechos por mi padre, pero ¿qué más daba? Si por mi fuera podría morirme ahora mismo

Esta vida no vale la pena.

No le mentí a Noah, en ningún momento discutimos, ni peleamos, ni reñimos. Simplemente, un día, te abracé, llorando, pidiéndote que no te fueras, que no te alejaras de mi, pero no pude mantenerte conmigo... al día siguiente, yo ya no existía.

Fue el día que te dije que te amaba… más allá de el amor que te tengo como hermano…

Aún tengo el sueño en el que cruzas la puerta, todo está a oscuras y la única luz proviene del pasillo hasta que tu la cierras, con tu dulce mirada te acercas, yo me siento en mi lugar a la orilla de la cama, no tengo palabras, tú sólo te vas a acercando hasta quedar frente a mi, en un susurro me dices "Gome… Niisan…" y te abalanzas muy lentamente sobre mi, uniendo tus labios con los míos, rodeándome el cuello, sabiendo perfectamente que yo no me resistiría a ello, abrazándote, y así nos quedaríamos, juntos.

Aún sigo teniendo ese sueño… aún sigo teniendo a mi hermano… aquí… tan lejos…

**Fin**


End file.
